


It's Simple Math Ben!!

by TeamReyloForLife09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamReyloForLife09/pseuds/TeamReyloForLife09
Summary: Our wonderful Star Wars guys are back at it again, this time they in College and have a squad chat. this is loosely based on something that actually happened in my group chat the other day and when this gem popped in my head I knew it was to good to not post. some words were changed so as to keep with the story and the characters, as well as to keep the privacy of myself and my friends in private but I hope you enjoy!





	It's Simple Math Ben!!

Rey Kenobi walked through the door of her apartment after finishing all her classes on campus. The apartment was quiet so she assumed Ben had headed out to his class early. She grabbed a bottle of tea from the fridge and meandered her way into her room and practically threw herself on her bed. She groaned as she realized she had homework to complete for her professor by the next class. 

She sat down on her bed and pulled out her laptop, notebook and pens before setting to work. 30 minutes into the homework she groaned because she couldn’t figure out this one problem, it had to do with borrowing and numbers and such, yes it's easy but her brain feels so fried she just can’t be bothered with it. The math course wasn’t hard but the Professor, Michael Snoke could be a bit of a perfectionist and a stickler and required them to use NO CALCULATORS whatsoever, and I mean really how fair is that! So she snapped a photo of the problem and sent it to her friends in their group chat. 5 minutes later she got a response from her Best Friend Finn:

 

Finn: Peanut, it's super simple, Look I solved it for you and this how you check your work to make sure its correct.

Finn: Sent an Attachment

Finn: It's simple math dudes, yall got to work on your mathing abilities

 

Rey opened the photo up and sure enough it was correctly done, and when she typed it in to the problem on her computer and it was accepted she sighed in relief, and sent back:

 

Rey: I'm so Fucked this semester and I’m going to be done in my some Simple math.

Rey: Fuck me three ways from Sunday with a Rusty Spoon…

Finn: nonononono you’ll be fine, it's really not that hard peanut, you can do this!

 

Not even a few seconds later, Ben, her ever so loving Boyfriend, who is currently stuck in a Anthropology class back on campus respond back to her and Finn:

 

Ben: I couldn’t figure that out then and I sure as hell can’t now *Laughing Emoji*

Finn: Ben, your so not helping right now…

Ben: my mind is blown on you figured it out that quick..

 

Rey giggled and decided to take a break from her work and jump in to rib Finn some more

 

Rey: Me to babe

Ben: You'll get the hang of it my love, you got this!

Rey: I’m amazed as fuck

Finn: It’s SIMPLE MATH *3 laughing emojis* Ben you have a Bachelors and an Associates Degree

Finn: Shame on you….

 

AT this point Rey was pretty much rolling around on her bed laughing her ass off as Finn put the smack down on her Ben, she typed back quickly

 

Rey: lmaoooo Dayyum Finn commin in for the kill

Finn: Look, I had to take College algebra so I could get my degree in teaching high school kids okay, yes it's tough but you'll survive. Just keep your notes good and clean and make sure google is your best friend.

Ben: I was never good at the borrowing thing in math XD XD XD I have Faith in you Hun xoxo

Rey: Ben I love you but dayum Finn burned the fuck out of you “You have an Associates and a Bachelors Ben! Shame on you!” caused me to laugh so hard i fell off the bed..see you at home and thanks Finn!

 

**2 HOURS LATER:**

Rey and Ben were cuddled up on the couch watching the news when their phones went off, they looked at each other and pulled it up to see Poe had responded to the group chat. They opened it up and had to hold onto each other because they were laughing so hard...Poe as usual was late to the party but his response made them howl….

 

Poe: My phone never flashed so damn much in my car on the way to work, I swear your crazy asses were trying to blind me..

Poe: Come on guys, I’m great with math!

Poe: I was on my way to work when you guys were figuring all this out to!

 

Rey shook her head, typical Poe. she kissed Ben on the lips and he thoroughly reciprocated until they were out of breath. He picked her up and carried her to their bed, leaving their phones on the couch while they spent some quality time together..

**Author's Note:**

> well? when it happened with my friends we all laughed for a good 10 minutes...all I have to say is thank god for good squads!!


End file.
